Princesas en secreto
by amu neko-nya
Summary: daiana que tiene un par de hermanos gemelos se entra de que es una princesa de un reino que se divide en 7 partes, la vida de ella y las demas princesas esta en peligro muchas aventuras. amores y zorras (si las pondre no se quejen xD) amistades y mas xDD no sera el mejor summary ero bue pasen a leer si les interesa n.n


_**cap 1 parte 1 (Un cambio)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Era un día como cualquier otro yendo al colegio en una semana cumpliría mis 16 años era normal todo a mi manera las clases aburridas todo como cualquier día pero al llegar a casa no era todo igual-<strong>__**Xx: Dai!**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: Alexy? Armin? Que hacen aquí suelen llegar mas tarde**__** O.o**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: hoy salimos temprano! *abrazándola***__**  
><strong>__**Dai: eso si es raro**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: por que? *jugando con su psp***__**  
><strong>__**Dai: por que si salen temprano se van a vagabundear por ai no crean que no los eh visto ¬¬ y donde esta mi comida tengo hambre -3-**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: ya va pero primero tenemos que hablar contigo**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: mmm estas serio y eso no es normal que pasa?**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: *guardando su psp* siéntate es sobre ti**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: *se sienta* y que quieren decirme?**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: bueno veras sabes que nuestra madre falleció cuando teníamos 5 y tu 4 pues viendo que tienes edad creemos que debes saber que tu.. – lo interrumpen-**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: que soy adoptada lo se!**__**  
><strong>__**Ambos: O_O y como lo sabes!?**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: hace años en mi cuarto estaba una caja de mamá con papeles y ay habían certificados de mi adopción**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: Armin! Yo te dije que los ocultaras bien!**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: es que estaba por empezar mi partida y lo escondí detrás de su ropero jejej**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: igual no importa si eso es todo quiero comer! ^3^**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: no siéntate aun falta**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: moooo pero tengo hambre**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: que te sientes -.-**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: okey *se sienta***__**  
><strong>__**Armin: veras tu eres heredera de un reino**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: y ahora viene tu tía a buscarte**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: muy bien díganme que se fumaron miren que les quitare los vídeo juegos y el dinero ¬¬**__**  
><strong>__**Ambos: pero es cierto! -3-**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: si también como cuando me dijeron que neko-sama estaba en la puerta y me hicieron pagar la pizza -.- o sino cuando me dijeron que podía tener una mascota y me dieron un Tamagotchi -.-**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: y se te murió después de 3 meses mira si te dábamos uno de verdad D:**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: bueno se joden por que tengo mascotas -3-**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: no veo ninguna**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: apadrino**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: bueno no importa *tocan el timbre***__**  
><strong>__**Dai: yo abro**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: y yo juego**__**  
><strong>__**- al abrir la puerta estaba una mujer de uno 30 para arriba y vestida de hada-**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: y quien es usted ._.?**__**  
><strong>__**Xx: querida cuanto as crecido estas tan grande te ves hermosa *abrazándola***__**  
><strong>__**Dai: oiga suélteme no me gusta que gente extraña me abraze**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: ella es Agatha tu tía biológica**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: un placer mi niña**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: creo que igual ._.**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: imagino que tus hermanos te dijeron todo no?**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: no todo ._. asta donde tu eres su tía biológica**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: falta?**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: si siéntate ella te contara**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: bueno veras eres la heredera al trono de Eldarya (ni sabia que poner puse esto xDD) o por lo menos una parte**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: una parte?**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: si mira el reino de Eldarya se divide en 7 partes**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: y para que eso?**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: lo descubrirás todo cuando vallamos**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: vallamos? no quiero ir estoy bien con mi vida ¬¬**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: pero debes sino tu trono sera usurpado DD:**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: no me importa ademas que es esto de dejar una niña a merced de la vida es como si el reino me hubiera abandonada así que no me importa ay muchas chicas que quieren ser princesas**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: pero no fue por que quisimos querían matarte por eso te ocultaron tu madre entes de morir pidió que se te protegiera**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: no, yo estoy bien con mis hermanos son mi familia y así estoy feliz al igual que en mi colegio**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: pero pero**__**  
><strong>__**Dai: lo siento señora tengo que hacer mi tarea así que si quiere se puede retirar muchas gracias por su visita pero soy feliz con mi vida ahora iré a mi cuarto**__**  
><strong>__**Alexy: espera Dai no puedes dejar esto así –entrando a su cuarto-**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: creo que se lo tomo muy mal**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: tranquila se que aceptara es una buena niña va a aceptar se tomara un tiempito pero lo ara**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: de acuerdo entonces me retiro gracias hablen le**__**  
><strong>__**Armin: si Alexy se encargara**__**  
><strong>__**Agatha: gracias *yéndose***_

_**Fin parte uno**_

* * *

><p>bueno asta aca lo dejo jeje espero les guste n.n<p> 


End file.
